Fighting For A Ranger Pt 1
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Ranger Team Episode 9. School dances mean romance, so what could go wrong? EVERYTHING for a certain Ranger.
1. Preparations

FIGHTING FOR A RANGER PT. 1

DISCLAIMER

The Rangers are not mine. Mesogog, Elsa, Triptoids, Tyrannodrones, Goldar, and Putties are not mine. They are property of Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. I also need to make some apologies. I had been calling the Hydro-Regenerator, the Hydro-Rejuvenator. For the morphing sequence of the Ninja Rangers I had been putting in "Pink Ranger Power", etc., when it's actually "Ninja Ranger Power". And for some reason, in one of my stories, I said that Tommy was a pathologist instead of a paleontologist. So, sorry about that. And if you've noticed any other mistakes I've made, please tell me about it. But be polite!

INTRODUCTION

Today on Ranger Team: There's a dance at Reefside High and everybody has somebody they want to invite, including a certain science teacher. However, just as he's about to ask the question, he's interrupted and teleported to a dark dimension. Can the other Rangers find him in time? Find out next: on Ranger Team!

CHAPTER ONE: PREPARATIONS

Reefside High School was normally bustling with activity, but today, it was even more chaotic. The reason: the upcoming dance that everyone was getting ready for. Cassidy Cornell, along with her best friend and faithful assistant, Devin De Valle, pushed through the mob. Well, attempted to push. It was pretty hard to do much of anything when both were carrying a large banner.

"Excuse me, excuse me. Will you people **please** move!" Cassidy screeched. Dr. Tommy Oliver laughed as he moved out of the way.

"Aw, man. I remember those days," he recalled fondly. He looked back briefly, and then continued on his way. Meanwhile, Cassidy and Devin were still struggling to walk and hold the banner upright.

"Here. Let me help," they suddenly heard a voice say. The banner was lifted away to reveal Kira Ford.

"Oh, thanks, Kira," Cassidy sighed in relief.

"No problem," Kira replied. "Come on, where are you taking it?" she questioned.

"I was thinking of pinning it above the doorframe in the halls," Cassidy replied.

"Uh, Cass, I told you: I don't think Randall" Devin began to object.

"Oh, who cares what Randall thinks?" Kira and Cassidy interrupted together. Seeing that he was outnumbered, Devin gave up. Together, the trio walked to the desired location and strung it up.

"And what is this?" a voice queried. The trio turned around to see the thorn in their sides: Principal Randall.

"Uh-oh. Busted," Devin muttered.

"It's a banner, advertising our upcoming dance," Cassidy responded.

"It's unsightly. Get rid of it," Principal Randall demanded.

"Why? We need a place to hang our banner so that everyone can see it," Cassidy pointed out.

"What for? You little mongrels will show up anyway," Principal Randall stated.

"Oh, that's it," Kira declared. Only Devin and Cassidy's quick actions were able to keep her back.

"Principal Randall, don't you think we'd have a better turnout if the dance was advertised?" Cassidy asked, flashing a radiant smile.

"Do I look like I care?" Principal Randall shot back.

"Oh the school board might. I've heard some of the other students say that they were going to complain about the unfair tactics that you've administrated as principal," Cassidy responded, her smile just as wide as ever. This seemed to stop the woman.

"Fine. Leave it," she growled. With that, she stomped away. Only then, was Kira released.

"Why didn't you let me deck her?" Kira demanded.

"And actually give her a legitimate reason to use her power? Sorry not my style," Devin replied.

"Besides, everyone knows that Randall's just a psycho. It's best just to ignore her," Cassidy continued.

"Yeah. You're right," Kira agreed. With that, they went on to help other students with preparations.


	2. Who's Taking Who

DISCLAIMER

Original characters still belong to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I can only claim Gragon and the Crangons.

Meanwhile, Conner McKnight was talking to his best friends and fellow teammates, Ethan James and Trent Fernandez.

"So, are you guys taking anyone to the dance?" Conner asked.

"No. I haven't really found someone I want to ask," Trent replied.

"And I don't think anyone's gonna want to go with me," Ethan replied.

"Dude, then it's their loss," Conner declared, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Well, hey. What about Cassidy?" Trent suggested.

"Cassidy and I are just friends," Ethan protested.

"There's nothing wrong with going to a dance with a friend," a voice told them. The threesome turned around to see their science teacher.

"Dr. O, you've been eavesdropping," Ethan scolded.

"Sorry," Dr. Oliver apologized. Then, "I'm serious Ethan. It's okay to go to a dance with a friend. Heck, **I**'**ve** done it before."

"Yeah, okay," Ethan said. "I think I'll ask her. The worst she could do is say no," he continued.

"Conner, do **you** have someone you want to ask?" Trent wondered.

"I was thinking of asking Krista,"

"Krista?" Ethan, Trent, and Dr. Oliver repeated.

"Yeah. I mean, I know she's not my usual type and all, but…she makes feel different," Conner replied.

"Aw, our little Conner's growing up," Ethan teased. Trent and Dr. Oliver laughed as Conner whacked him on the arm. Then, the bell rang.

"Okay, guys. Time to go," Dr. Oliver told them. With that, they all headed into their class.


	3. Thoughts Of Pink

DISCLAIMER

Nope, not mine. It still belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. I only own Gragon and the Crangons.

Tommy faced his class and began his lecture. However, even though the words were coming out fine, his mind was nowhere near his class. His thoughts kept drifting towards a petite brunette who liked to dress in pink. _Kim_, he thought. Oh, his sweet Kimberly. He had been enraged when she had finally told him the truth about that guy Chad. Another part of him wanted to just kiss her then and there and ask her to take him back, but he had pushed the urge away. He needed to take it slow. Just like he had when he had come out of Rita's spell. That's why he hadn't made an advance towards her just yet. His slowness of action had brought forth a volley of urges and suggestions from Aiesha, but he had politely told her that he would wait. Suddenly, the bell rang, breaking him from his reverie.

"Oh. Umread the next chapter. And you're dismissed," Tommy told the class. With that, everyone walked out.


	4. Conner Asks Krista

DISCLAIMER

Uh, no. I still don't own the Power Rangers except for some select videos I've purchased or recorded. Still working on the recording part. However, these all belong to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney, except Gragon and the Crangons. And I know this doesn't seem to be going anywhere, but bear with me. There will be action. I'm just setting everything up.

Conner gathered his belongings and shoved them into his red backpack. If anyone had been close enough, they would've heard him talking to himself.

"Krista, wanna go the dance with me this Friday?" he mumbled. Then, "No. Too pushy." He then slung his pack over his back. "Uh, hey, Krista. I was wonderin' ifNo! that's too nervous!" Sympathetic laughter reached his ears. The boy turned around to see Trent.

"Trying to get up the nerve to ask Krista?" he queried gently.

"Yeah," Conner admitted. "I don't get it, Trent. I've asked girls out before. So why does the prospect of asking Krista turn my insides into knots?" he wondered.

"You said yourself it was different with Krista. Of course there's gonna be some inner trauma," Trent pointed out.

"I think I liked it better when I was shallow and egotistical. At least then I could function," Conner muttered. This earned a laugh from his friend.

"Don't sweat it so much. Just ask her, bro," Trent advised.

"Yeah, okay," Conner agreed. Suddenly, his face went slack. Confused, the White Ranger turned around. Then, he grinned. The object of Conner's affections, Krista Johnson, was at her locker, putting her things in her backpack.

"What are you standing here for? Go!" Trent urged. Before Conner could object, Trent pushed the boy forward.

"Oh. Hi, Conner," Krista greeted.

"Uh…hi, Krista," Conner said nervously. He swallowed the lump that threatened to expand in his throat. _Trent, I'm going to kill you_, he thought.

"Did you want something?" Krista wondered.

"UhUm" Conner glanced back at Trent who made "Go on" motions with a hand.

"Conner?" Krista questioned, causing the boy to look back.

"Uh, Krista, would you like to go to the dance with me this Friday?" Conner blurted. Krista's mouth dropped.

"I'm sorry, this was a" she grabbed his arm to keep him from leaving.

"Conner, I'd **love** to go with you," she told him.

"Carry your bag for you?" he offered.

"Wow. Thanks," she said. He took the pack and they walked away together. Conner's last thought before leaving the campus was _Dude, I so owe you!_

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Yeah, I'm aware that this chapter doesn't really have Conner in character, but I figured that'd he'd be nervous about asking Krista since he's not the same dumb jock he was at the beginning of the series.


	5. Plotting Against The Rangers

DISCLAIMER

Nope, still don't own 'em. Well, except for Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney.

In their base of operations, Mesogog hissed.

"A school dance? How pathetic," he stated.

"I just want to crush their little hearts," Goldar sneered.

"Yes, I want to destroy them! Crush their little spirits!" Gragon enthused.

"What's gotten into **him**?" Scorpina wondered. Goldar shrugged. He was just as confused as Scorpina. Gragon wasn't usually so hyper.

"Maybe we should send someone down," Mesogog stated.

"Well, I can't go. The Power Brats will be able to spot me a mile away," Scorpina snarled.

"If that's true, then how come they didn't spot you the last time you disguised yourself?" asked Goldar.

"Because they hadn't dealt with me in a while, Goldar. They thought I was gone. But now that I'm back on a permanent basis, they'll know me. Especially that little goody-goody, Tommy," Scorpina snarled.

"What? He can sense your thoughts?" Gragon asked.

"No, not really. But he understands how we work," Scorpina replied.

"This drivel isn't helping," Mesogog hissed.

"Why don't we kidnap one of them?" Gragon suggested.

"Yes. And I know just the Ranger to take," Mesogog hissed again. His eyes bore holes into the screen image of the Black Dino Ranger.


	6. Just Like Last Time

DISCLAIMER

Nope it's not mine. I only own Gragon and the Crangons. The rest belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Inside Reefside Friends, Tommy and Zachary "Zack" Taylor were sparring, as their friends milled around. Behind the counter, Emily Williams and Angela Chambers were making and handing out drinks and food. Tommy blocked an attack from Zack, and then found himself staring at Kimberly Hart who was practicing a routine on the balance beam. The next thing the three-colored Ranger knew, he was flat on his back.

"Hey, Tommy, I know I've got better bro, but I'm not that good," Zack joked. Tommy just threw his friend a look as he was helped up.

"What's up, man?" Zack asked.

"Nothin'. Just got somethin' on my mind," Tommy replied. Zack followed his friend's gaze.

"Oh, Kimberly," he said.

"Yeah. There's a dance at the high school that I got roped into chaperoning," was the response.

"Are you going to ask her?" was the next question.

"I don't know. I mean, I have no idea how she feels," his friend confessed. Zack laughed.

"Tommy, just do it. Kimberly's gonna say yes," he stated, repeating a phrase he had uttered when they were teens.

"I don't know," Tommy said.

"Just go talk to her," Zack urged. With a sigh, Tommy walked up to Kimberly.

"Hey, Kim," he greeted.

"Oh. Hey, Tommy," she responded. She bit her lip, hoping that he couldn't hear her racing heart.

"Listen, uh, could you meet by the lake a little bit later? I got somethin' I wanna ask you," Tommy said.

"Okay, sure. What time?" Kimberly wondered.

"Whenever you're done with your routine. No rush," Tommy told her.

"Okay. Just give me a couple of hours," Kimberly requested.

"All right. Sure," Tommy agreed. With that, he walked out. Meanwhile, Zack stared, having heard the whole exchange.

"Man! When is he gonna ask her?" he exclaimed in frustration.


	7. Inviting Friends

DISCLAIMER

No, I still don't own 'em. Go figure. Well, actually, I **do** own Gragon and the Crangons. Unfortunately, that's all I own out of this series.

Meanwhile, back at Hailey's Cyberspace, Ethan approached Cassidy.

"Hi, Ethan," she greeted with a smile.

"Hey, Cass," Ethan responded. "Listen, do you want to go to the dance with me? Just as friends I mean," he invited.

"Oh, I don't know. I was kind of hoping Devin would ask me," Cassidy told him.

"Oh. Okay," Ethan said. He turned and began to walk away. For a moment, Cassidy watched, but then, she hurried after him.

"Wait!" she told him. He turned back to her. "It's not like he **has** asked me yet and you **did** say we were just going as friends," she continued.

"Tell you what: we'll show up together **as friends**, and if Devin **does** convey something more than friendship towards you, I'll hook up with someone else," Ethan proposed.

"Deal," Cassidy agreed. With that, they shook hands.


	8. Trent Asks Kira

DISCLAIMER

It's not mine, except for Gragon and the Crangons. Everything else belongs to Fox Kids, Haim Saban, and Disney. Oh, I don't remember if said that in the last chapter, but just in case, they owned that one too. Wait, I also own the part of the song Kira sings as Trent's walking up to her.

Trent grinned when he saw Cassidy and Ethan shake hands. Obviously, had come to an agreement that they could both live with.

"Hailey, could I take a break?" he asked a few minutes later.

"Sure Trent," Hailey Johnson agreed. The boy came from behind the counter and walked over the table where Kira was hunched over a notebook.

"I don't know why I take this. Everything we do is hit or miss. So whyoh! Who am I kidding? That stinks!" the girl cried. She erased something furiously.

"Writer's block?" Trent asked.

"Something like that," replied Kira. "I hate it when I get a good vibe!" she complained.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Right now, I'm stuck on a drawing. I just can't get the angles the way I want them," Trent stated.

"Stinks, doesn't it?" asked Kira.

"Totally," agreed Trent. Then, "Listen, why don't you take a break? I'll bet you anything the next time you tackle it, you'll be satisfied.

"You're right," Kira conceded. With that, she shut her notebook and turned to face him. "You know, I seriously doubt you came over **just** to give me advice. So, what's up?" she wondered.

"I was kind of wondering ifyou knowyou'd like touh" Trent stuttered.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Wouldyouwould you" Trent stammered again.

"Trent, spit it out!" Kira exclaimed.

"Would you go to the dance with me?" Trent blurted out.

"Yeah!" Kira exclaimed, her features curving into a grin.


	9. Sprinted Away

DISCLAIMER

Wow. I don't think I've ever finished a complete story in one day. Of course, this is a two-parter, so the story's not **quite** complete, but I'm sure you know what I mean. As usual, I only own Gragon and the Crangons. The rest belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Two hours later, Tommy paced by the lake. Where was she? Why wasn't she here yet?

"Tommy?" a voice queried. Tommy turned around to see Kimberly.

"Kimberly. I thought maybe you were going to be late," Tommy stated.

"No, that's **your** m.o.," Kimberly joked.

"Ha ha," Tommy said dryly.

"So…why'd you ask me here?" Kimberly wondered.

"Well, you know, I thought it was a beautiful day and we that should"

"Tommy, you're stalling," Kimberly interrupted.

"Right. Sorry," Tommy apologized. "Kim, would youlook out!" Kimberly was only slightly surprised when Tommy knocked her to the ground. Something exploded behind them.

"Great! I knew this day was going too well!" Kimberly griped. The adults picked themselves up.

"Putties! Get them!" Goldar roared. The clay creatures surrounded them.

"We go for the 'G', right?" Kimberly queried.

"That's what I remember," Tommy agreed. They quickly spread out. Kimberly did a back flip and two of the Putties crashed into each other.

"I can't believe they fell for that," Tommy chuckled. Suddenly, he realized he was being singled out.

"Kim!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Tommy!" Kimberly shrieked. The man activated his communicator.

"Guys we need" He was shoved to the ground before he could finish. Two of the clay creatures grabbed him.

"TOMMY!" Kimberly shrieked again. She attempted to get to him, but was also being held back by Putties. Suddenly, Goldar and the Putties disappeared with their captive.

"TOMMY! NO!" Kimberly cried. The next thing Tommy knew, he was in the dark dimension.

"What do you want with me, Goldie-locks?" Tommy demanded. Goldar used his sword's magic to create shackles which chained Tommy's wrists to two posts.

"You shall see, Tommy. You shall see," Goldar cackled. Tommy struggled against his bonds. His stomach tightened as Goldar's laughter rang in his ears.

To be continued…

WHAT'S HAPPENING NEXT TIME

Next time on Ranger Team: After being kidnapped by Goldar, Tommy is surrounded by a wave of evil. Will Goldar's fiendish plan succeed or will the other Rangers rescue him in time? Find out next time on: Ranger Team!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Sorry this first part seemed to be completely romanced-base. I was merely just trying to set things up for the next part. I hope you enjoy it.


End file.
